negritudecristafandomcom-20200215-history
Blessed Anastácia. Women, Race, and Popular Christianity in Brazil – BURDICK, John–Routledge
BURDICK, John Blessed Anastácia. Women, Race, and Popular Christianity in Brazil, New York/London: Routledge, 1998, 246p. por Maria José Rosado-Nunes Começo esta resenha pelo fim: Ao terminar a leitura deste livro, perguntei-me se o movimento negro no Brasil já o descobriu. Creio ser urgente sua tradução, tanto pelo peso acadêmico de sua contribuição – conteúdo (discussão teórica e política dos movimentos sociais) e metodologia – como por sua contribuição a discussões específicas dos movimentos negros em nosso país. O autor não teme a explicitação de sua posição de "pesquisador engajado": Ele quer, com este estudo, contribuir para o desenvolvimento da identidade de seu interlocutor principal, o movimento negro brasileiro, bem como de suas táticas e objetivos. John Burdick, professor de Antropologia na Syracuse University, USA, já é conhecido entre nós por uma obra anterior1. Agora, volta ao tema da religião popular e nos oferece um excelente trabalho antropológico em que questões de raça, gênero, religião e cultura popular mesclam-se, tendo como inspiração, por assim dizer, a figura da escrava negra torturada e tornada "santa" por suas/seus fiéis devotos. No correr do livro, Burdick vai mostrando o que significa, para ele, fazer um estudo antropológico, explicitando na conclusão várias questões fundamentais à metodologia dessa tarefa. Logo na introdução fica claro que, para o autor, o livro não é sobre Anastácia em si, mas sobre o racismo e sua expressão através da religião. Sensibilizado pela crueldade e injustiça da opressão devida à cor da pele no Brasil, diz que "a questão não é mais se a cor de um/a brasileiro/a influencia sua chances de vida, mas como o faz. (p.1) Ao trabalhar o problema central da pesquisa: o significado político da cultura popular- toma em conta a religião como um elemento inalienável dessa cultura em nosso país e, especialmente, o Cristianismo, por sua disseminação e sua força social e política. Como lembra o autor, a maioria das pessoas que se identificam como "negras" ou "pretas" são praticantes de alguma forma de Cristianismo. O campo empírico analisado é o Pentecostalismo, a devoção à escrava Anastácia, a Missa católica afro. Os entrevistados são majoritariamente mulheres. Discutindo com ativistas do movimento negro, e diferentemente delas/es, o autor considera o Cristianismo "um idioma viável para imaginar e articular identidade étnica negra e anti-racismo". (p.21) Atento à complexidade das questões que aborda, Burdick evita simplificações e tenta apanhar as contradições da realidade estudada. Mostra como nem tudo é resistência na cultura popular; nem tudo é conformismo no Pentecostalismo e, apesar da boa-vontade dos propositores, a Missa católica negra acaba por reafirmar e legitimar certos códigos culturais dominantes, ao invés de opor-se a eles. Assim, os movimentos sociais aparecem, ao mesmo tempo, como articuladores e marginalizadores de práticas sociais. E Anastácia? Bem, sua devoção, não aceita oficialmente pela Igreja católica, e, em determinadas circunstâncias, até mesmo condenada e "perseguida", chama a atenção para o corpo das mulheres como lugar de sofrimento, violência, tortura e morte, ainda que "distraindo" da questão da negritude e da luta anti-racista. Diferentemente interpretada por mulatas e negras, a história de sua tortura e morte é contada pelas primeiras como um romance de amor de um homem branco por uma escrava, cujo final trágico é devido ao ciúme da esposa. Já para as negras, Anastácia é vítima de sua resistência aos avanços sexuais de seu senhor. Em ambas as versões, Anastácia torna-se um símbolo carregado de significados. A obra compõe-se de 6 capítulos e uma conclusão. O 1º traz elementos do cotidiano de mulheres negras pobres do Rio de Janeiro: amor, família, trabalho são os principais temas abordados. A distinção feita entre negras/pretas e morenas/pardas conduz a resultados surpreendentes a partir de depoimentos pungentes. O 2º capítulo introduz diversas versões da história de Anastácia, que, curiosamente, são distintas e têm significados diferentes, na boca de mulatas e de negras, confrontando o significado dela com o da figura de Zumbi. Os 3 capítulos seguintes discutem, respectivamente, a Missa inculturada católica; os significados de raça e cor no Pentecostalismo e as leituras políticas da devoção católica popular à Anastácia. O 6º capítulo: "A política da etnografia – Traduzindo asserções do conhecimento para a prática", e a conclusão: "Uma agenda para a etnografia dos movimentos sociais", colocam as discussões teórico-metodológicas e políticas decorrentes do estudo realizado. Após afirmar a validade e os riscos do método pesquisa-ação, Burdick aponta para alguns resultados do estudo, que podem ser úteis para os/as líderes do movimento negro no Brasil. Um deles é a erosão de estereótipos a respeito de não participantes. O autor dialoga com uma líder do movimento negro, buscando fazê-la perceber como crenças e práticas aparentemente alienantes da consciência negra – a figura de Anastácia e a adesão ao Pentecostalismo – podem funcionar, para as aderentes, como catalisadores da consciência de raça. Outro resultado que pode ser relevante para ativistas do movimento negro é a descoberta da defasagem existente entre o discurso da liderança e os sentimentos e atitudes de parte de suas bases. Burdick mostra como a aceitação dos objetivos do movimento não impede uma reação negativa a certas idéias veiculadas pelo mesmo. Dois exemplos da pesquisa de campo confirmam isso. Um deles vem da Missa inculturada, em que o batuque constante dos tambores é considerado parte da "cultura" negra em oposição aos momentos de silêncio da Missa tradicional, vistos como "coisa de branco". Mulheres negras entrevistadas não se reconhecem nessa associação entre negritude e ritmo e dizem gostar de um ritual que inclua também o silêncio. Outro exemplo é o caso de "mestiças/os" que se sentiriam mobilizados para a luta anti-racista se não houvesse, por parte de ativistas, uma insistência no corte brancas/os x não-brancas/os, como dois blocos homogêneos. Na conclusão, Burdick apresenta pontos metodológicos relevantes para o estudo de movimentos sociais, extraídos da experiência de sua pesquisa. Vale citar as frases que finalizam o livro: "Através destas explorações, ouvir cuidadosamente será tão importante quanto pronunciar-se. Esta é a razão pela qual o trabalho político da etnografia está apenas começando."(p. 205) Last but not least, vale uma palavra sobre a sensibilidade de gênero do autor. Londa Schienbinger, física feminista que teve um livro recentemente traduzido para o português2, nos adverte de que trabalhar academicamente como feminista passa antes pela consciência de gênero do que pelo fato de se ser mulher. Nesse sentido, podemos, nós, feministas, acolher John Burdick em nossas fileiras. Seu livro, tendo como foco a população feminina, é revelador do quanto ganha em profundidade e agudeza uma análise que evita homogeneizações e atenta para a complexidade do real. Maria José Rosado-Nunes PUC-São Paulo Julho de 2003 Notas 1 Procurando Deus no Brasil: A Igreja católica progressista no Brasil na arena das religiões urbanas brasileiras. Rio de Janeiro: Mauad, 1998. 215p. 2 SCHIENBINGER, Londa. O Feminismo mudou a ciência? São Paulo: EDUSC, 1999, 382p.